xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Cosmic map as seen by advance ETs and Origin of Kabbalah
After glancing at the first graph, the reader familiar with the Kabbalah will immediately recognize the similarity to the Kathara grids. The Kabbalah has been defined as an esoteric, occult practical system for expanding and evolving consciousness. It is also referred to as the western tradition of occultism, containing the wisdom of the ancients and the power of the universe for the western rational mind. The Kabbalah has been described as a map of how the universe was formed and that it is a symbolic representation of the path of the Divine followed in the creation of the universe. Also it is a map of how the processes of Divinity manifest in each of us and thus giving a means for man to return to the Divinity by that path. It places life in a context of exploration and is a means of approaching God directly. It is called the Tree of Life ''and reflects both the energies of the ''microcosm and macrocosm and how they exist within each of us. The Kabbalah has ten spheres, each a level of consciousness which resides in each of us. They are named the Holy Sephiroth. The cross bars are referred to as connecting paths and are twenty-two in number that are associated with the twenty-two letters of the Hebrew alphabet. The Kabbalah is said to have its origin in Jewish mysticism. These spheres and connecting paths constitute thirty-two so-called paths of wisdom. Each sphere contains forces and abilities in each of us and gives a system of steps for awakening consciousness in man. Kathara grid The Kathara grid is the Divine Blueprint ''or core template from which all creation springs, whether a thought, a particle, living organism, planet or universe, etc. The 12-dimensional Kathara grid/12 tree grid is the extended Tree of life. The word '''Kathara' originates from KA which means Light, God expressed or transmitting; THA which means sound, infolding rather than expressing, and RA, one Spirit. The graph is a simplified rendition of diagrams from material transmitted by the Guardian Alliance through Ashayana Deane and the ET information is from the same source. How can we envisage these Kathara grids in relation to life and the cosmos? When we gaze at the sky and look out across the cosmos we only perceive the 3D refractions and reflections of higher dimensions of celestial bodies; we don't see the inner space. We are also unknowingly encountering in our perceptions magnetic repulsion zones between certain dimensional bands. Harmonic Universe After studying the graph we see that the Kathara grid of 12 (spheres) dimensions divides into four harmonic universes . Each harmonic universe has three dimensions: HU-1 first 3 dimensions; HU-2 next three dimensions, 4D, 5D, 6D; HU-3 dimensions 7D, 8D, 9D; and HU-4 dimensions 10D, 11D, 12D. At 12D consciousness changes from polarity (functioning on dualities) to unity (functioning mainly on resonance and wholeness). Above 12D we have one more harmonic universe of dimensions 13D, 14D, 15D. This is drawn as a separate matrix and is referred to as the cosmic primal sound and light matrix. Note that the Kathara'grid shape reiterates fractally up to the largest configuration. These are true wholes of consciousness in themselves! Clearly the 2D surface of our paper cannot contain an actual image of this cosmic structure. But typical of higher dimensions and fractals, lower orders (2D) can produce effective representations. Note that there is a Kathara grid, that is, time matrix at the centre between the arrow pointers marked 3 and 4, and 4 and 5. These are called the Ecka Inner Worlds. They receive the energies first then polarize (further) into our matrix (4) and our parallel matrix (3). In case the knowledgeable reader is now looking for complete unity in these Inner worlds, it is far more complex. There are polarities within polarities through the higher worlds. Polarity Let's elaborate on this. Imagine a see-saw; a plank on a fulcrum with person A on one end and person B on the other. When one goes up, the other goes down, etc. They are like opposites; an analogy for particles/antiparticles, Earth/parallel Earth, our matrix/parallel matrix, etc. This see-saw illustrates a polarity - the fulcrum is the central point and in effect the unity of the opposites - it 'contains' the polarity unified. However, we now place this fulcrum (plus plank and persons A and B) on one side of a larger see-saw with another plank and two people C and D on the opposite side of this larger plank. Thus we now have a polarity within a polarity. Persons A and B with their 'opposite' characteristics now have superimposed on them a bias, that is, another polarity. It may be correct to envisage this second polarity as less polarized, or in the analogy, the plank does not rock as much (or better still, it is shorter), that is, there is less amplitude in the oscillation (and less 'distance' between the poles) and the opposite characteristics are less pronounced than in the first polarity between A and B. Also, the fulcrum - the unity of A and B - now has the polarity of the larger see-saw, which is clearly less than A and B. A further important point about polarities is that there are different types or qualities. A particle and anti-particle is a polarity, but also feminine and masculine, or victim and perpetrator. In the large diagram, bottom right, it mentions there is polarity of consciousness below 12D but at 12D and above there is unity consciousness. The geometry of all structures (and the underlying blueprints) are complete with the 12 spheres (energy centers or gates). Each higher dimension or sphere, holographically includes any below. The 12th, which completes the structure, would be like the president of a company. We can see that when no 12 or other centers are not in place or in alignment, there can be negativity. This is a polarity of the type perpetrator/victim, love (obsessive)/hate - all compulsions are dichotomous and create polarity of consciousness. However, there can be constructive polarities below 12 and also above 12. Examples would be particle/anti-particle, gravity/antigravity, male/female, electrical/magnetic. God world Now these positive polarities within polarities appear to continue up to the God World Kathara grid. ''The reader will notice that the four ''Veca quadrants form a larger Kathara or matrix, the Middle God World. Then four of these 'corridors' form the Higher God World Spectra. There are also the Inner Worlds which are central to the matrix pairs, such as our matrix and its parallel. Thus the larger fractal Kathara grids surround the smaller fractals, for example, the four Veca quadrants, forming the Middle God world, and then in turn four of these forming the Higher God World and finally the Highest God world. Again, this is only a 2D diagram and we do not have all the information giving the energy interrelationships up to the God World core. Ascension As a brief summary of this ascension and using the see-saw analogy, we may wish to visualize being on Earth and on one side of the plank. In the middle where the fulcrum is, we have Inner or Middle Earth. Clearly this does not have the bias (such as masculine or feminine) that our Earth has, or its opposite (sometimes called 'parallel') on the other side. Thus we ascend to Inner Earth and eliminate the first polarity. But of course we know that this first see-saw is on the end of a larger one. Inner Earth therefore has a polarity at this level. Again one ascends to the 'fulcrum' of this see-saw and eliminates this second polarity, which in turn becomes part of the next higher polarity, and so on. There are several stages to the highest level. This is logical and makes good physics but there is no guarantee that it is one hundred percent correct. Earth stargate number 3 Now on the Kathara grid we might observe that planet Earth has a prominent position on one of the Star Gates (SG). This means that Earth is anchored on one of these major coordinate points (sphere SG 3), Star Gate number 3, which makes it a desirable piece of real estate to the fallen ETs. In turn it also makes Earth a central focus for the realignment mission. This is called the Christos Realignment Mission that has the purpose of correcting and rehabilitating the Kathara Divine Blueprint, which has had distortions, following a major conflict with the fallen ETs. Understand that this system of defining universes divides into much smaller sections of the cosmos than our usual evaluation of universes. Hypersphere Let us attempt to build up some kind of model to aid visualization for the reader of this impossibly difficult subject. Imagine our space and cosmos as the surface of a sphere; strictly this sphere will be a hypersphere. In fact this is a solution - one of the better ones - of Einstein's relativity regarding the form of the universe. Thus we see that it is finite yet boundless. If one reached far enough in one direction across space one would go all the way around the hypersphere and come back to the starting point. With this reduced dimensional picture of the imagined sphere we can see that black holes would be holes through the surface. We now envisage similar pathways inside the sphere criss-crossing and intersecting at the surface at different points. Keep in mind the surface covers great distances across a galaxy, etc. We can imagine countless 'pipelines' inside the sphere intersecting, forming major 'junction' boxes and minor ones. These are coordination points, energy centers, nodes, or time-line intersection points, or white holes as opposed to black holes. Portals at the surface will lead to these inner-space coordination centers. Now imagine 12 of these major 'junction boxes' or energy centers neatly positioned inside the sphere. We must now further consider that the source of all energy comes from beyond (inside) those centers and that the 12 coordination centers constitute the blueprint or Kathara grid. This is a core holographic template which keeps everything in perpetual creation. These centers are points where different time lines intersect. As a result of their nature they are also dimensional portals or StarGates. (StarGates cut across dimensions whereas portals usually refer to doorways within the same dimension.) We now imagine that entry through these Star Gates, which can be accessed from the surface portals in our 3D space, will give instant transit to other portions of the cosmos, that is, inside the sphere and other parts of its surface. This is a very simple model, for example, the energy centers are not the same, they cover a range of dimensions. What are these junction boxes and intersections? How do they relate to our known universe? Frequency and Divine Blueprint We must now recognize that our universe is made up of cycles within cycles. We have planets orbiting stars; star systems orbiting further stars; then these larger systems and constellations are orbiting further celestial centers - then all are rotating around the hub of the galaxy. These are repeating intervals of different times and these motions of bodies manifest frequencies. Thus we have a complex, a matrix of repeating frequencies and changing combinations of frequencies - changing frequency modulations as bodies move into different geometric relations to one another. This structure of spacetime intervals within spacetime intervals forms a template which manifests from the Divine Blueprint. It is the same template pattern as that within the microscopic 12-strand (potential) human DNA. '' Timelines Now there are probable time lines - some will connect to, and are extensions of, a desirable actualized ''past or desirable future, enabling a species to advance in this way where these time lines intersect, such as with the Star Gates. One can change the past, alter the potential future, by shunting and bypassing undesirable actualized time lines such as ours (overall this is what the Christos Realignment Mission will accomplish). Within the creational mechanics of the holographic structure which manifests the Harmonic Universes there are two timelines per dimensional octave. So within our Harmonic Universe,( see the Universal Time Matrix ), making up the reality of 3D earth, within the three dimensions (1-3D), we have six timelines. When we energetically evolve and move up in octave, being initiated into higher frequencies, we are exposed to more dimensional octaves, therefore more potential timelines. Within these dimensions of future timelines are “stations of identity”, commonly called “soul”, “oversoul”, “higher self”, which comprise body parts or whole spiritual bodies of our forgotten selves. These are spiritual energetic bodies that hold our consciousness intelligence matrices, our mind matrices, that make up our spiritual identity, and of which we are designed to reclaim these spiritual-energetic pieces during these “timeline collapses” which transpire during the Ascension cycle. This is why those on the spiritual ascension path continually experience their energetic healing by meeting the cellular memories that surface at different stages of evolution in the multiple timelines. Being able to tune into these various timelines and sense events or identities that exist in those timelines, is one definition of becoming multidimensional. NAA/fallen ET A time matrix is designed to change and evolve - lower planets evolve into higher planets, stars via the'' black hole'' phenomenon evolve into higher dimensions, etc. Continuing with the Guardian Alliance material, about 26,000 years ago warring factions of fallen ETs ''brought about the misalignments in the ''Divine Blueprint of portions of our time matrix. This resulted in a dimensionally descending reflection of our time matrix established in a separate spacetime and known as the Phantom Matrix ''- a partial (slow decaying) ''black hole matrix no longer sustained from Source. Now another matrix, Wesedak (see graph), offered genetic aid to Phantom Matrix by a hybridization scheme. Although the Elohim from the higher universe warned of the dangers of this, they were ignored, and over a period of Thousands of years Wesedak degenerated. It became a fully-fledged blackhole fallen matrix but inhabited by the more powerful dark avatars. The universal system known as Urantia from the Urantia Book occupies the upper dimensions of Wesedak. The implications here may upset the Urantia student. The author has read the book thoroughly and there are discrepancies and puzzles. It doesn't mean though those exhilarating experiences of their described ascension process are not valid but it is a finite system based on an adulterated Divine Blueprint, sealing them off from Source so that their leaders can play God. The body ascension process is via graded electrostatic, non-evolving forms, that is, over 600 bodies to ascend through, which are basically not organic as with our electrodynamic forms. Eventually advanced inhabitants are going to realize their system has to be parasitic of other time matrices and that their most advanced secret technologies are directed to this end. On the graph, the Wesedak Matrix, marked black and the Wesedrak is where the Draconian races originate from. The draconians plan was to implanting Earth's population to mutate the DNA, including reversing codes of the planet's fields and setting up a network around our globe this was called BeaST technology (BST). In effect, the BeaST is intended to create appropriate distortions in the Divine Blueprint for compatibility with their genetic and coded imprint and pulling our grids into alignment with theirs for complete conquest. This includes using scalar pulses to fragment Earth's basic fields in the frequency bands 8D to 12D, reversing the planet's codes within the dimensions 1D to 7D, and connecting our time line to the Phantom Matrix and in turn, Wesedak. This will erase the cellular memory of the human race, as it already has, hence the description Blank Slate Technology (BST)' '''personified as the' '''BeaST. ''Time cycles of earth and the healing of earth'' The time cycles of interest to Earth and its ascension and rehabilitation are the planetary time cycles of 26,556 years (caused by Earth's slow reverse wobble), the time continuums - six to a planetary time cycle - and 72 vector time cycles to the planetary cycle. This complex matrix of cycles within cycles, frequencies within frequencies, forms a template which can when necessary be reset, such as by fulfilling the Christos Realignment Mission. This must be done gradually by means of a human evolutionary plan, building up the DNA, since our present matrix was so distorted that the realignment of particle orientation and countless frequency values must occur gradually. However, automatically a consciousness coming into this universe system must adopt - be formatted with - this complex framework of frequencies involving barriers, and freeplay within those barriers. The basic blueprint keeps everything in perpetual creation.(Note that the DNA template - and its rehabilitation - will resonate with higher fractal templates, such as the universal one, with subsequent healing.) These time-cycle frequencies operate through the species collective and subconscious, and the frequency templates of the time matrix automatically impose limited frameworks which consciousness operates within - limiting the full scope of freewill at any time. Time lines (of the time cycles), however, can be changed as previously indicated. The plan was to have four evolutionary rounds, each consisting of three planetary time cycles of 26,556 years, and each planetary time cycle has 72 vector time cycles, giving 1728 vectors in four rounds, including the anti-parallel universe (4 x 3 x 72 x 2). The fourth round was intended to be fulfilled during the 2012 to 2017 Star Activation Cycles. (''Also, 1728 = 12x12x12 and relates to consciousness division through 4 harmonic universes: avatar (1); oversoul (12); soul (144); human (1728) - Indigos have more. This includes the ''anti-parallel (anti-particle) Earth.) Note that the time matrices are said to run on base-12 coding. The human race plus other species must bring in the required frequencies from the unified field. It can't be done all at once otherwise Earth would explode. This evolutionary plan of four rounds was designed by ET founding fathers. The plan was: seed races with highest DNA would anchor the Kathara grid's Aramatena (top sphere) into Earth's frequencies - for the alignment mission. At each ascension period, 26,556 years, the stored frequencies from Aramatena would be released in controlled increments during the Stellar Activations - which bring in higher frequencies via the Star Gates. All species on Earth were specially seeded to automatically relay electromagnetic frequencies for the gradual realignment of Earth's planetary complex and that of the universal complex. Without this plan, Earth would have fallen into the Phantom Matrix. Humans are thus incarnating into (the limitations of) impaired templates of the Divine Blueprint, and through experience accrue appropriate frequencies from the unified field, restoring the 12-strand DNA and in turn the Divine Blueprint. All creation is formed from blueprints or templates; what we might call geometric intelligence. These templates are configured from computer-like coded frequencies. Handling our planetary template distortions was a central goal to the larger-scale alignment needed, involving other star systems, such as those associated with higher planets: Tara (connected to Star Gate 5 sphere) and Gaia (Star Gate number 8 sphere). This had to be done by gradually introducing the corrected template through which energies from the unified field could be drawn into and accrued, and be formatted for the realignment of the planetary template and a successful Christos Realignment Mission. In effect the Kathara Blueprint was being rebuilt. The human race generally was genetically created to be guardians of the planetary system(and to become infinitely spiritual). From this race, following the specific 'fall' of man, several seedings of further racial forms were created to reincarnate into the time matrix template - take on the frequency framework such as the vectors within the time matrix, draw in and accrue frequencies from the unified field to realign and rebuild the time matrix, in particular, the Earth Planetary Templar Complex and its relation with the Galactic and Universal Templar Complexes. Note that ET Guardians and channellings tend to refer to star systems as galaxies, and the term 'universal' applies to the time matrix consisting of a large section within our galaxy but including inner-space structures and dimensions. The Christos Realignment Mission, as mentioned, was designed to build up the Divine Blueprint through four evolutions of three planetary time cycles, by means of incarnating into the 1728 vector time cycles intervals (including anti-parallel Earth), (in each of particle and anti-particle Earth simultaneously), but continual interference from'' fallen ETs'', endeavoring to prevent this alignment, to retain and create further their artificial imprint, has caused the human race to repeat the ascension planetary time cycles of 26,556 years. For example, no Stellar Activation Cycles (ascension activity every 26,556 years) have occurred - as they are occurring today. the final ascension cycle However, even in this case, owing to the launching of the BeaST technology at that time, which utilizes these ascension energies, the Guardians drastically closed down the Star Gates as they were opening which stopped the BeaST technology and permanent enslavement of races - including and beyond humans - into the blackhole matrix. Nevertheless, unfortunately it caused pole shift of Earth, destroying much of the civilization. The conflict has continued long enough. This is the final ascension cycle before the great changes - the final battle. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Sacred geometry Blog